vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver (Pokémon)
Summary Silver (Japanese: シルバー Silver) is one of the main characters and the rival of Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. He is the son of Team Rocket Boss Giovanni that fought many times with Ethan, Kris or Lyra. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A | Low 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-A | High 7-A | At least 6-C Name: Silver Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | Male for his Pokémon. Age: In his teens Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Passerby Boy, Former Thief Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Statistics Reduction | Levitation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Shadow Manipulation, Prevents the opponent from switching Pokémon, Curse Manipulation Gastly, Flight, Absorption, Confusion Inducement, Darkness Manipulation Zubat, Smoke Manipulation, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Rage Power, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Plant Manipulation on the Starter | Same, plus Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Projection, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation on the Starter | Same, plus Danmaku on the Starter | Same, plus Metal Manipulation Magneton, Status Transmission, Genius Intelligence, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Power Nullification, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Kadabra | Same, plus Telekinesis Alakazam | Same, plus Earth Manipulation on the Starter Attack Potency: Street level (Physically comparable to Ethan and Red) | Multi-City Block level+ (Stole a Starter Pokémon, which should be around this level) | Small City level (Slighty superior to Bugsy, who has a Scyther) | City level (Stronger than Whitney and her Miltank, but inferior to Morty) | At least Mountain level (Above Pryce and below Archer) | Large Mountain level (Defeated Clair and reached the end of Victory Road) | At least Island level (Is stronger than before as he competed with Ethan after he became a Pokémon Champion by defeating Lance) Speed: Peak Human | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Pryce Pokémon team) | At least Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (Swifter than before) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 50 | Class 100 | Class 100 | At least Class G (Above Bruno’s Machamp) Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Small City Class | City Class | At least Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Island Class Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ | Small City level | City level | At least Mountain level | Large Mountain level | At least Island level Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of meters with a stat reduction move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs. Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled trainer that defeated the Gym Leaders and made his way to the Pokémon League. While initially used his Pokémon just for the sake of becoming stronger without care and respect, his loss to Lance changed him for better as shown by his Crobat, a Pokémon that can only reach that form by happyness) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all of his Pokémon, see here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Cherrygrove City) | Pokémon Team (Azalea Town) | Pokémon Team (Burned Tower) | Pokémon Team (Goldenrod Tunnel) | Pokémon Team (Victory Road) | Pokémon Team (Post-Game Battles) Pokémon Team Sneasel.png|Sneasel, The Sharp Claw Pokémon. Magneton.png|Magneton, The Magnet Pokémon. 094Gengarr.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 065Alakazam.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. Gallery Gold_Silver_Silver.png|Original Silver. tumblr_oeoz4p2iRT1vgxmf1o3_1280.png|Young Silver as seen in Pokémon Generations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Rage Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Metal Users Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Thieves Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6